


辩护 01

by NOANSWERS



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOANSWERS/pseuds/NOANSWERS
Kudos: 2





	辩护 01

辩护

肖战：书香门第，复旦毕业，法律背景。目前就职于投资机构。27岁在律所工作时遇到王一博。

肖战为人圆滑却有精神洁癖，曾是学校的最佳辩手，但经过王一搏之后不再接诉讼案件，主攻投融资和并购方向。

王一博：市井家庭出身，对车辆有特殊天赋，擅长改车、赛车、摩托车。喜欢极限运动，就职于上海知名车行，热爱射击。

故事呢，一定是很虐的情节的HE。自己的坑一定会填。哈哈

如果是95的命定，重要有人为5的现实向前一步

第一章 

已经9月中旬了，让人闷热不安的盛夏逐渐失去了威力, 秋天要来了。

就好像无论夏天的骄阳曾多么灼目，终在第一缕秋风中没了踪影。

下午3点，肖战穿着笔挺的西装站在没有丝毫阴影遮挡的写字楼下，陪律所的首席合伙人顾匆一起等待那个能够给所里和他本人带来每年稳定过千万收入重要的客户。

肖战穿着挺立的黑西装，扣子一丝不苟，背手而立。合身的西裤，勾勒出他修长又精瘦的腿部线条，西装的开寸又有一些松了。这几个月，真的太忙了。

3年前，肖战毕业于复旦大学法律专业，法学硕士，GPA名列全系第一。原本已经通过考试，计划去美国继续深造。但是最终肖战放弃了，选择直接进入律所，肖战想去闯一闯，已经不想再等待了。

在温和外表下，肖战隐藏着汹涌难抑的野心。法律专业能力出色，又兼具出色的应变能力和口才，肖战轻松拿到了他精选3家国内外一线律所的offer。然而没有任何悬念的，他加入了WSR，因为这里的掌门人，是他的大师兄顾匆，也是复旦法律专业的一个传奇人物。

经过3年没日没夜的打拼，肖战以几乎满分的成绩通过了各个层级的考研，27岁已经成为一名颇具名气的诉讼律师，并被顾匆破格提拔为WSR最年轻的普通合伙人。

黑色的玛莎拉蒂总裁和猩红色的保时捷911一前一后停在了顾匆和肖战的面前，来着是三人，为首是一位不怒自威的中年人，一位挑着眉看着肖战的年轻男子和一位穿着紧身上衣，几乎露出半边乳肉的年轻女子。

“张总、张公子，幸会”顾匆伸出手道。

肖战紧跟嵌了嵌身，望向张氏父子。

张总所代表的西部煤业，是国内最大的私营煤矿企业。经历了早几年的“黑煤窑”清理，能够在这世道上活下来的私煤企业，必定上达天听，下通阎王，而这位拥有“黑金”帝国的张总，今年年仅49岁。

肖战之前还听说，因为煤出口的特殊原因，这位张总还是美国著名基金会的坐上宾，这样的客户对于WSR是重中之重，因为在此之前，张氏的“黑金”帝国，几乎不需要动用律师，就能轻而易举的击败或者收服对手。

同行的张从扬是张总的第3个儿子，最小儿子，今年刚刚19岁，不同于他两位哥哥的出类拔萃，张小公子是个游手好闲、成日惹是生非的主。经常见报于娱乐版面，内容也多是与年轻、貌美的小明星、想要上位模特、网红的亲热照。

肖战在准备案件时候，看了不到5张，就觉得十分浪费时间，不再细追。反正这样的小公子，随便几杯黄汤下肚，倒出来的信息量会比资料上更多，何必再此刻牢心污眼。

张总面不改色的和顾匆握了手，又向肖战点头示意。遂回头对张从扬说，“来见过顾律师，这次的事，顾律师会帮你处理掉。多跟顾律师学学，学点真本事。”

此话一出，肖战愣了楞，他留意到身边的顾匆也闪出一瞬的愁容。

这张小公子沾上的可是强奸、伤人这样的刑事案件，岂是这么容易就“处理掉”的。

这话的意思，分明是说，张家不接受任何张从扬除了无罪之外的任何裁决，无论罪名大小和量刑轻重。

如果处理不掉，那么WSR和肖战就再也没有机会染指西部煤业的任何项目，甚至是能源出口和能源海外整合的整个板块，他们就此雁过无痕般彻底淘汰出局了。经济增速下行的世道，能源是不能错过的板块了。

这是肖战不能接受的，这一仗，只能拿下。

虽然顾匆和肖战，以及参与本次项目的核心团队早就对事情的来龙去脉了如指掌，但是此刻还是耐心地听着张小公子这个当事人讲着自己的视角：

“那天晚上的party来了30还是50个女的，哪记得住那么多脸，更分不清哪些是陪酒女、哪些是当晚主办法请来的为了活动表演的舞团。总之就是想爬上我的床的女人。“

肖战心里一阵恶心，竟开始怀疑自己花了几个通宵准备案子，就是为了这样的一个混蛋？

张从扬接着说“那天晚上就嗑了点粉，接着就high了，但是觉得围坐在身边的女人个个都袒胸露乳，天天如此，便想着走出去找找新鲜货色。“

当天的party在一家私人别墅里举办，张小公子是party的主角，自然想去哪就去哪。

他走到了演出工作人员的化妆间，看到一位穿着浅绿棉布衬衫、深色裤子的女生，仍带着丹朱的凤眼妆容，张从扬依稀记得是刚刚那个芭蕾舞娱性节目的妆容。女生似乎结束演出正要离开，张从扬尾随她出了化妆间，在别墅后门出的楼梯口，拦住了她。

张从扬这是面容居然流露出一丝烈焰的野趣，正要详细诉说当时的经过。张总轻哼一声道“不要在这里丢人现眼”。张从扬这才长话短说：

“当时我正在兴头上，看到这个女生清白的很，觉得新鲜，就连拉带扯得把人按住拉到了别墅二楼里间主人一早准备好的房间，接着就借着酒性、药性强奸了，只是没想到，居然是个处女。“说道这里，”处女“两个字张从扬几乎是咬着牙说出来的，肖战觉得这当时除了惊讶竟有一丝悔意。

只是“悔“这个词，肖战觉得，勉强这个人根本不配。收拾了情绪，肖战开口问：

“在拉上楼的过程中，女生有没有明确表示拒绝和不愿意，有没有问你是谁？还有别墅的主人是否是摇头丸的提供者，这个女生的来历和他有关吗？“

顾匆没有开口，肖战问的问题和他想的一样，这个比他小近10岁的师弟，越来越娴熟，已经不需要自己再补充什么了。青出于蓝。

张从扬“喊了几句不要，算拒绝吗？女人床上不都喊不要吗？我当时喝多记不清楚了。好像没问我是谁……至于这别墅的主人，是我家的世交，早就移民了，房子是我从小玩到大的拜把子兄弟在帮家里管，那天他也在。”

肖战嗯了一句，思路很快的盘算着，可以打这个女生一早就知道张从扬的身份，不明确表态，不说不愿意，是为了进行诱奸以达到获取巨额赔偿的目的。即使对方不想要钱，也可以找个理由说是想抹黑张家。

似乎有的打，但是不可能无罪。想了这些可能性之后，肖战愣住了，自己在干什么，为了这个混蛋洗脱强奸罪名。

“那为何将人打成重伤？”肖战听到自己的声音机械般地询问。

张从扬“刚完事，这女的居然在床上踹我老二，我就扇了她个巴掌，谁知道她倒在地上，死命盯着我说，一定告到我坐牢，不坐牢就杀了我。你说这女的时候有病？”

张从扬自然不会承认自己当时是因为被女生看得心里发毛，又加上药性还没过，这才按住了女生的头一次又一次往墙上撞，直到女生不再动弹。

后来女生怎么被送走张从扬也不知道，只是当他瘫倒在地上的时候，这个别墅的主人，他的发小将他拉了起来，扛出房间，送回了家。

肖战自然知道，这位女生，名字叫做王言，是市北舞蹈团队芭蕾舞老师和演员，那天是本来并不想去，因为是她带的小朋友们第一次接触对外的舞台，这才决定一同表演，为队员们壮胆。

后来王言重伤昏迷，但是送到医院后，第二天早上才醒过来，醒来的第一句话就是自己被强奸了，需要马上验伤。

虽然已经过来10多个小时，但是仍在王言体内找到了张从扬的精液，以及非常严重的阴道挫伤瘀痕。以及她所受的头部重创。

所有验伤结果落实之后，已经是事发的4天后，王言报案的派出所正式进行张从扬进行讯召问话，然而刑警找到他的时候，已经是当体的凌晨2点，他开着自己的兰博基尼在午夜寂静的城市高架上与另一名从没见过的车手赛圈对冲。

所谓赛圈对冲，就是两辆车在5km左右的直道上，全速对冲，谁先踩刹车或者转动方向就是输。

肖战听说一向天不怕地不怕的张小公子，在最后关头，保命要紧，像边侧转向，躲过对冲却撞上了护栏。而迎面那辆车丝毫没有减速或转向。

张小公子被从车上拉下来的时候，头部轻微擦伤，而那位赢了他的车手，却掉头急刹停在他面前，下车，手里拿着一把电棍。他说“你输了，我要你的命”。

然后没有等到他下手，讯召张从扬的刑警到了，拷走张从扬，对凌晨飚车的事件对接了交通警处理。那位车手，并没有进入肖战的卷宗。

但是肖战觉得，这个人一定和案件有关。于是他翻了不少赛车发烧友的论坛，才在不太起眼的地方找到了这个名字：“王一博”。


End file.
